Deathshadow (dracontamer)
'Appearance' She is 8ft tall and 9.5ft long. Her wingspan is 19ft long. She has pitch black scales except for her teardrop scale which is a pale shimmering white. Her spines, claws, and horns are pure white. Her eyes are a beautiful electric blue. She has a scar across her face from when one of her missions tried to fight back. The underside of her left wing has multiple crescent moon constellations that glow a delicate silver sometimes and the underside of her right wing has multiple sun constellations that shine a very bright yellow sometimes. She is taller than most other Nightwings but is also very skinny. She wears this arm band and these earrings almost all the time. She is beautiful in a deadly way. 'Personality' Deathshadow is an excellent fighter and is very intelligent and perceptive. She has very erratic mood swings. She really doesn't like it when dragons ignore her and can be vary manipulative. She can be quite full of herself at times. She is still searching for her one true love and when she finds him there is nothing she wouldn't do for him. 'Abilities' Speed---Due to her small slender size she is very fast and she can do very skilled arial manuevers. Stealth---She is very stealthy so if you hear her it is because she wanted you to and her dark coloration also helps her blend into her dark surroundings. Intelligence--Deathshadow is very intelligent and is great at tricking missions into doing what she wants them to do. Relationships If you would like her to have some sort of a relationship with your characters please let me know. Triva *She calls the dragons she is sent to assassinate missions. * She has never failed to assassinate a mission. (But that is subject to change.) *She has PTSD. Songs Who We Are She Wolf Wolves Please do not edit this character. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell the tale of the war that happened in our time. In fact, in certain areas, it may even be quite enjoyable. The battles! You may have seen much, but I can guarantee that you have seen nothing on a scale compared to this. Waves of water that could have crushed a forest were simply one of the weapons used, peaks exploded and reformed in such a way as to oppose them, light would course throughout the battlefield in a path of blinding devastation. Incredible trees that would otherwise have taken several hundred years to grow and mature ruptured from the earth in mere seconds, crushing, trapping, only to be sliced in two by a diamond crystal shaped to be a blade of twenty feet. Clouds would burst from the sky to combat fire erupting from the cliffs. In my case, blades had seemed to fly out of my wings at their every stroke, I assuring that each one would land its mark, and when I focused my greatest, a mountain of ore would arise and flow forward, force and pierce alike carving its way through the opposing crowd. Stretches of landscape would be wracked by the legacy of destruction and growth that we left in our wake, all of it almost too rapid and massive to believe. Such is the nature of divine war! Opposition so incomprehensible that it could almost be called Mythic, but not so; it is true. It can be seen scarred on our faces, etched into our memories. Not to mention the lives of countless who witnessed it and fell prey to its ruin, the places of its occurrence, still in their last stages of regrowing. All of us four here experienced it in its fullest, were its catalysts. We may all tell our tales from it differently, but now we are here before you, and we will aid you in any way possible to brace you for what will come for you as it did for us. Keep it all in your minds, and be sure to prepare yourselves. Are you ready?﻿ And if you lie on your deathbed, would not you wish to exchange every single one of your days for just a second in this field ?! Yes they may take our lives ... But never take our liberty! What do you want yours Saying to children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren in the hereafter? That you have bravely and faithfully committed your oath to battle and failed since, or that you have done with fear of Dannen? I can not promise you that we will win. I also can not promise you that you will leave this field alive, but I can promise you one thing! When the battle begins I will first set foot on the battlefield and I will be the last to leave it! or alive ... everyone comes home! Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females Category:Mary Sues